valisfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuuko Mita
Yūko Mita (三田 ゆう子 Mita Yūko), born Yūko Iguchi (井口 友子 Iguchi Yūko), August 14, 1954 in Setagaya, Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese voice actress. She is known for playing gentle and provocative beautiful women as well as many young boys. She is the voice of Reiko Kirishima for most of the Valis series games. She is employed by the talent management firm Aoni Production. Roles Anime TV *Anmitsu Hime (Amaguri no Suke) *Aishite Night (Hashizō) *Akuma-kun (Akuma-kun) *Anpanman (Eclair-san, Bananaman, Popo, Penguin-kun) *Captain Tsubasa (Andre) *Detective Conan (Kazuki Kinukawa) *Cinderella Monogatari (Palette) *City Hunter (Sayaka Isegami (ep.10)) *Dr. Slump (Turbo, Tsururin) *Dragon Ball (Turbo) *Dragon Ball Z Special 1: Bardock, The Father of Goku (Seripa) *Dragon Quest (Daisy) *Edokko Boy Gatten Tasuke (Bonten Marutasuke, Daisuke) *Fighting Foodons (Pitan) *GeGeGe no Kitaro (3rd series) (Neko Musume) *GeGeGe no Kitaro (4th series) (Ubume) *Gu Gu Ganmo (Linda) *Guru Guru Town Hanamaru-kun (Mother) *Hello! Lady Lin (Sophy) *Highschool! Kimen-gumi (Ippei Kawa) *Hoka Hoka Kazoku (Midori Yamano) *The Irresponsible Captain Tylor (Shia Has) *The Kabocha Wine (Akemi (ep.94), Kōhei) *Konjiki no Gash Bell!! (Sekkoro) *Little Lulu to Chitcha na Nakama (Willie) *Magic Idol Pastel Yumi (Momoko Hanazono) *Magic Star Magical Emi (Misaki Kazuki) *Magical Angel Creamy Mami (Posi) *Magical Fairy Persia (Puri Puri, Tsutomu (young)) *Magical Princess Minky Momo (Pipiru) *Maison Ikkoku (Akemi Roppongi) *Maple Town Stories (Cindy, Karl) *Mirai Robo Daltanious (Ochame) *Ninja Hattori-kun (Shinzō Hattori) *Norakuro-kun (Keita Kinoshita) *Obake no Q-tarō (P-ko) *Plawres Sanshiro (Aya) *Pokonyan! (Pokonyan) *Pokémon (Ibuki; Clair in the English version) *Pokémon (Kengo; Kenny in the English version) *Ranma ½ (Madame Sanpōru, Ori) *Robin Hood no Daibōken (Will) *Sailor Moon (Higure Akiyama) *Sasuga no Sarutobi (Mika Ishikawa) *Shin Bikkuriman (Saracchi) *Soar High! Isami (Kei Tsukikage) *Stop! Hibari-kun (Jun) *Super Bikkuriman (Rock Princess Dinas) *Super Doll★Licca-chan (Dai Takabayashi) *Tokimeki Tonight (Tsuppari) *Ultra B (Ultra B) *Urusei Yatsura (Benten, Kaede (ep.55, spring special), Juliet (ep.17)) *YAT Anshin! Uchū Ryokō (Bukkī, MAM, Tsuyoko, others) OVA *Dominion Tank Police (Annapuma) *Dream Dimension Hunter Fandora (Sōto) *Magical Princess Minky Momo: Yume no Naka no Rondo (Pipiru) *Ningen Kakumei (Ikue Toda) *Tenamonya Voyagers (Space Trash Paraila) *Urusei Yatsura series (Benten) *Vampire Wars (Brigit) Movies *Soreike! Anpanman: Lyrical★Magical Mahō no Gakkō (Popo) *Crayon Shin-chan: The Storm Called: The Adult Empire Strikes Back (Hiroshi (as a child)) *Maison Ikkoku Kanketsuhen (Akemi Roppongi) *Make-Up! Sailor Senshi (Katarina) *Ninja Hattori-kun: Nin Nin Ninpō Enikki no Maki (Shinzō Hattori) *Pokonyan! Kyūryū ga Ugoitanyan (Pokonyan) *Urusei Yatsura series (Benten) *A Wind Named Amnesia (Sue) Games *Abalaburn (Rose) *Gensō Senshi Valis (Reiko) *Sentimental Graffiti 2 (Emiko Sugihara) *Kono Yo no Hate de Koi wo Utau Shōjo YU-NO (Amanda) *Mugen Senshi Valis (Reiko Kirishima) Tokusatsu Tetsuwan Tantei Robotakku (Mogurakkī (voice)) Drama CDs *Saint Elza Crusaders (Manami Oguri) Dubbing *Babar (TV series) (Young Babar) *TUGS (Sunshine) *Budgie The Little Helicopter (Pippa Patsy and Enivieve) Other *Shin Dotchi no Ryōri Show (Yellow Kitchen "Which-kun" (voice)) Trivia *Her hobbies include tennis and skiing. *She shares her first name with the Valis series protagonist, Yuuko Asou, altough ironically she voices Reiko Kirishima, her rival. References/External Links * Yūko Mita at Anime News Network's encyclopedia. * Yūko Mita at Myanimelist.net. * Yūko Mita at Internet Music Database. Category:Valis Staff Category:Real Life people Category:Voice Actresses